the bells
by snap-me
Summary: based on the 7th book, first cantarella fic which wrote in Indonesian. Dalam BAHASA INDONESIA! Cerita saat Cesare datang ke biara Lucrezia dan menemukan Chiaro di sana.


Saia benci Lucrezia. Banget. Makanya, saiia pengen bikin fic yang bertema 'how to kill her'. Oh ya, 'how to kill that f**king-witch'. Pokoknya saiia benci dia. Begitulah. Karena kalau bukan karena Lucrezia, mereka pasti bakal tetep bersama. Apapun yang terjadi, seperti apa yang Cesare minta di buku 3.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_**The bells**_

.

**Pair** : Cesare B. X Chiaro {Michelot}

**Genre** : romance/hurt

**Rate** : K

**Warning** : ada **yaoi**-nya. Sekarang saya bikin one-sided, tapi fic mendatang saia pasti bikin mereka bersatu.

**Don't like, don't read.**

Silakan klik back sebelum merasa ingin ngeflame. Toh, Anda nggak jadi dosa karena nggak ngeflame, saiia pun nggak bakal nyumpahin kalian *ketauan bejadnya*

**Summary** : based on the 7th book, first cantarella fic which wrote in Indonesian. Dalam BAHASA INDONESIA!

Cerita saat Cesare datang ke biara Lucrezia dan menemukan Chiaro di sana. Ugh

"speak"

'Chiaro's mind'

_Cesare's mind_

.

Hope you all have an enjoy read

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Teng ... teng .... teng ....

Suara lonceng terdengar nyaring. Lonceng itu berada di sebuah menara kecil, di atas sebuah biara kecil yang berada agak jauh dari pusat kota Roma. Biara tempat di mana Lucrezia berada, _mengasingkan diri_.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?" tanya seorang biarawati.

"Aneh, deh. Di kapel juga tidak ada," kata biarawati satunya. "Pergi ke mana, ya, pada saat-saat begini?" lanjutnya.

Seorang biarawati tidak angkat bicara, dia hanya berjalan mengikuti dua biarawati lainnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sambil berjalan berkeliling, ketiga biarawati itu terus memanggil-manggil.

"Nona Lucrezia! Nona Lucrezia!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Sinar matahari masuk melewati jendela-jendela biara. Cahaya matahari itu menerangi hampir setengah dari bangunan biara yang berada di daerah pedalaman itu.

Tampak di depan altar, seorang pria berdiri menghadap ke arah salib di dinding. Lambang Yesus.

Pria itu menggunakan pakaian serba putih. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir ke belakang, memberi kesan rapi. Posisi berdirinya layaknya seseorang yang seolah ingin berdoa, tapi pria itu sebenarnya hanya berdiri diam, memandangi altar di depannya.

Dari arah pintu masuk, seorang biarawati senior melangkah memasuki ruang biara itu. Ia tampak agak menyesal. Ada juga ekspresi bingung dan bersalah dalam raut wajahnya.

"Maaf. Sekarang kami masih mencarinya. Mohon Tuan menunggu sebentar," kata sang biarawati pada pria itu.

Pria itu berbalik. Wajahnya yang tampan terbingkai hitam rambutnya tersenyum kecil. Lembut.

"Maaf, ya, aku datang tiba-tiba," kata pria itu.

Si biarawati senior itu malah merasa tidak enak dengan kerendah-hatian pria itu. Ia berujar, "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kardinal sendiri sampai berkenan datang ke tempat ini...." ucapannya terpotong saat ia menyadari ada beberapa biarawati muda yang mengintip dari pintu untuk menguping percaapan mereka. Atau, untuk melihat siapa pria itu. "Hush! Hush! Eh, pergi sana! Tidak sopan, ya," katanya pada biarawati-biarawati yang sedang mengintip itu.

Dengan patuh, mereka pergi.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan memanggil dari halaman. Mereka sepertinya mencari-cari Lucrezia. Sedangkan biarawati-biarawati tadi-yang mengitip dari balik pintu-malah enak-enakan ngobrol.

"Eh, kamu lihat tadi? Tuan Cesare!"

"Iya. Dia Kardinal Valentino, kan?"

"Aku dengar, sih, gosipnya. Cakepnya bukan main, ya?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kita harus mencari nona Lucrezia!"

Samar-samar Cesare bisa mendengar kata-kata mereka. Tapi ia tidak peduli pada apa yang mereka ucapkan. Yang penting sekarang, ia harus segera bertemu Lucrezia. Bukan, bukan karena ia merindukannya. Ada hal lain yang harus ia beritahukan pada adik perempuannya itu. Lagipula, ada orang lain yang ia rindukan. Laki-laki lain.

Tak..

Cesare menoleh. Seorang pria paruh baya berjanggut menghampirinya.

"Oh, ini Kardinal Valentino. Ada apa, ya, seorang kardinal sampai datang ke tempat ini sendirian? Padahal, kalau ada apa-apa yang mendadak, kan Tuan bisa menitipkan pesan pada saya,"

"Kamu itu, kalau tidak salah bawahan Paus... yang namany Il Perotto, ya?"

Pria berjanggut itu membungkuk kecil. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya kalau Tuan ingat," ia tersenyum licik. Cesare menangkap gelagat itu, tapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Tuan,"

"Ohh," Cesare hanya menatap pria itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebenarnya ....." dan pria bernama Il Perotto itu pun memberitahukan apa yang ia ketahui.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu," kata Chiaro.

Ia mencium (**cassie-HAIKU** : ueeekk) Lucrezia.

"Chiaro, cepat! Di luar sepertinya lagi ribut-ribut," kata Pantasilia.

Chiaro melepaskan ciumannya. "Chiaro ..." bisik Lucezia.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berwajah seperti itu," kata Chiaro saat melihat ekspresi Lucrezia yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Kenapa, ya, dadaku tertekan? Rasanya begitu sesak..._

Cesare berjalan. Tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang telah berubah menjadi seperti tangan iblis.

_Makin dekat, gejolak di dada ini semakin hebat. Perasaan ini ...._

Ia semakin dekat dengan gubuk itu. Gubuk itu berada tidak jauh dari sebuah pohon ek, dengan semak-semak yang mengelilingi dindingnya.

_Alunan perasaan yang rasanya nyaman dan tersasa sagat akrab ini ... _

Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

_Semakin mendekti gubuk yang dikatakan laki-laki itu, aku menjadi yakin sekali dan pikiranku menjadi sangat jelas._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Sementara itu, di dalam gubuk itu...

"Kalau kamu ingin menemuiku, aku akan pergi sampai ke manapun juga," kata Chiaro. Ia melangkah meninggalkan gubuk itu. Tapi ternyata (**cassie-HAIKU** : SEBEEL!!!!) Lucrezia berlari ke arahnya, dan memeluknya.

"Lucrezia..."

Lucrezia menggeleng. "Kumohon, Chiaro. Bawalah aku...." (**cassie-HAIKU** : emangnya tas?!)

_Pikiranku menjadi sangat jelas..._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Mata Lucrezia membulat. Sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu. Bahkan Pantasilia pun terlihat ketakutan. Takut pada_nya_. Dan entah sejak kapan, Lucrezia berdiri di belakang Chiaro.

Sosok yang begitu tampan. Kulitnya bagaikan porselen, dengan wajah yang dibingkai rambut hitam. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang itu tidak tergerai seperti biasanya. Seperti saat Chiaro masih bersamanya. [1]

Kardinal Cesare Borgia.

Ekspresi kaget terpeta jelas di wajah Chiaro. Berbeda dengan Lucrezia, yang entah kenapa merasa takut –juga kaget, tentu saja.

"Ka..kak,"

Cesare menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam, menusuk. Pandangan yang sekaligus mengutarakan kebencian, kemarahan. Dan kekecewaan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Lucrezia?" Mata Cesare tak terlihat, karena tertutup oleh sedikit rambutnya depannya yang tidak terikat.

"Kakak... aku!" ucapan Lucrezia dipotong Cesare.

"Pantasilia, nanti saja kutanya penjelasannya. Kamu siapkan saja barang-barang Lucrezia,"

"I..iya," kata Pantasilia.

Cesare melanjutkan. "Dalam rangka pembatalan pernikahanmu dengan Giovanni Sforza secara resmi, maka pengambilan sumpahmu harus dilakukan di depan para utusan dari setiap negara. Calon suami yang berikutnya sudah ditetapkan. Karena itu, pengambilan sumpahnya harus dilakukan secepat mungkin,"

Mendengar itu, Lucrezia merasa dunianya runtuh (**cassie-HAIKU** : RASAIN!!!!)

"Calon..berikutnya..sudah??" kata Lucrezia terbata-bata.

Sambil menutup mata, Cesare berkata, "Sepertinya kamu agak manja,"

"Orang ini... " Lucrezia memandang Chiaro. "Chiaro tidak bersalah! Aku ..." lagi-lagi, ucapannya terpotong (**cassie-HAIKU** : kenapa gak nyawa loe aja yang terpotong, sih?! *MURKA*)

"Pantasilia, bawa Lucrezia!" perintah Cesare.

Pantasilia, meski dengan berat hati, memaksa Lucrezia keluar dari gubuk itu.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu!"

"Sekarang aku sedang bingung kenapa kamu ada di sini, Chiaro?"

Chiaro menatap Cesare sedetik, sebelum menjawab, "Setelah kejadian itu, karena melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang mengejarku aku ... lari ke sini. Karena mengalami luka parah dan dalam kondisi setengah tak sadar, aku tidak tahu kalau ini biara tempat Lucrezia,"

"Luka parah?!" Cesare kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Aah, saat itu Juan hanya tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, dia menyerangku dengan segenap tenaganya," Chiaro terdiam sebentar. "Hanya ini yang harus kukatakan padamu terlebih dahulu ... Kamu sama sekali tidak perlu merasa tersiksa karena kematiannya,"

Cesare mendengus pelan. _Aku justru tersiksa karena _kau_ tidak ada, baka_. Mungkin seperti itulah seorang raja. Apa yang diperlihatkannya mungkin saja berbeda dengan perasaan sesungguhnya. Cesare tertawa.

"Cesare?" tanya Chiaro, tidak mengerti.

"Sampai saat ini, kamu masih benar-benar dirimu, ya?" Cesare memandang ke arah Chiaro. Seperjuta detik, matanya menampakkan ekspresi lembut, kerinduan yang dalam. "Perasaan tersiksa? Hal seperti itu, sih, sejak dilahirkan aku tidak punya, tuh," Ia memberikan pandangan merendahkan. "Tak ada gunanya repot-repot,"

"Begitu, ya?" kata Chiaro. Ekspresinya miris, seolah merasakan kepedihan yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti. 'Entah kenapa, aku merasa sesak'

Cesare tahu ekspresi itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menunggu. Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi selama Chiaro tidak bersamanya. Selama Chiaro _menghilang_. "Lanjutkan!"

"Tubuhku terasa melayang. Ah, waktu itu, kupikir apa ini yang namanya mati? Saat itu, aku benar-benar sudah bersiap-siap. Waktu itu, yang menyelamatkanku Lucrezia. Dengan gerakan tangan tidak biasa, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga merawatku," Chiaro tersenyum. "Dia itu..seperti malaikat ya?" [2]

"Karena itu, kamu tertarik padanya?" kata Cesare, lemah. Benar-benar sebuah epik dari jeritan hati.

Alis Chiaro menaut satu sama lain, menandakan ia merasa kesal. "Lucrezia menangis karena menyukaimu. Dia menderita karena mencintaimu. Merasa sesak karena siksaan yang bagaikan neraka tak berujung. Kamu juga pasti tahu, kalau dia.."

Cesare mengangkat tangak kirinya, menghentikan semua ucapan Chiaro. _Kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya dia tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku karenamu!_

"Kenapa ? Apa kamu bisa melakukannya? Aku... ingin menghiburnya. Aku..menyukai Lucrezia. Seandainya aku bisa membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih enak. Karena itu, aku memeluknya. Untuk membuatnya melupakanmu! Aku tidak akan membela diri. Kalau kamu ingin menghukumku, akan kuterima," kata Chiaro. Ekspresinya serius.

Hening.

"Apa kamu..mencintai...Lucrezia?" tanya Cesare. Mungkin faktor tidak-ingin-tahu-jawabanmu membuat suara terputus-putus. Atau karena menanyakan itu sama dengan bunuh diri?

Hening.

Di antara hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan, Chiaro menjawab, "Aku mencintainya,"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Cesare memandang Chiaro. "Kebaikan hatimu itu terkadang alat pembunuh yang paling berbahaya," yakinnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kamu itu memeluk Lucrezia karena perasaan simpati!" nada suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Bukan!" Chiaro membantah. Keras.

"Apa kamu yakin?!" balas Cesare.

Chiaro terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Fuh! Kalau begini jadinya, coba waktu itu aku memeluknya seperti apa yang dia inginkan, ya? Dengan begitu..." kata-kata Cesare menggantung. Ia berdiri tegak, menatap lurus ke dalam mata Chiaro.

"Cesare, apa yang yang akan kau ...." dan pertanyaan Chiaro itu tak akan pernah ia lanjutkan.

Cesare mendorongnya ke dinding. Dalam kekagetannya, Chiaro tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tangan kiri Cesare menahan tangan kanannya, dan tubuh Cesae sendiri yang menahan tubuhnya.

Cesare menciumnya. [3]

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Dalam. Menuntut.

Sayangnya, ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat.

"Jangan melawan!" sembur Cesare. Ia berusaha menahan tubuh Chiaro agar tetap merapat ke dinding. Tapi pria pirang itu melawan dan _sedikit _meronta.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Jangan bercanda.." Protes Chiaro terpotong, karena Cesare sudah membungkamnya lagi dengan ciuman. "Mm... uhh..."

'Sial! Apa yang dia lakukan?! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bercanda dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa ini...tidak mungkin! Jangan melawan?! Atau ini..dia sedang menghukumku? Apa ini hukumannya untukku? Tapi kenapa begini? Kenapa..'

Bahkan inner-nya pun terpotong, saat sadar lidah Cesare mendorong-dorong bibirnya, membuat celah agar bisa masuk. 'Sial!'

Lidah Cesare berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Chiaro, dan bermain-main di sana. "UNGH!!"

'HENTIKAN!' batin Chiaro. [4]

DUKK....

Sebelum lebih jauh lagi, Chiaro memukul Cesare, menghentikan ciuman (panas) mereka dan menyelamatkan rating fic ini untuk tetap K. Kalo lebih lanjut, author gak bakal kuat nulisin lemonnya!!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Apa sih?! Jangan bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini, dong!" kata Chiaro. Jarak mereka sudah tidak seintim tadi, karena Cesare yang agak terhuyung akibat pukulan telak Chiaro.

"Benar sekali, kenapa?!" Cesare menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, bagian tubuhnya yang telah termakan iblis. Ia berpikir keras, merasa bingung dan lemah sekaligus. Benar-benar tanpa pertahanan.

"?! Kenapa ... tanganmu itu? Apa lebih parah dari yang dulu? Coba lihat!" Chiaro berusaha menyentuh tangan Cesare, tape segera ditepis.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" suara Cesare bergetar. "Aku saja tidak tahu...kenapa kamu? Kenapa harus kamu?!" ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Dalam keterkejutannya, Chiaro hanya bisa diam. Apalagi, saat Cesare mengangkat wajahnya, ada bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Cesare berbalik, menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia berhasil mengembalikan suaranya pada nada yang sesuai.

"Kamu tahu posisimu, kan? Kamu telah menculik putri paus. Perkaranya tidak akan berakhir begitu saja. Meskipun aku tidak melaporkannya langsung, sebentar lagi juga akan kedengaran oleh paus. Sebelum kamu dikejar-kejar..."

Baik Chiaro maupun Cesare tahu kata apa yang menggantung itu. Dan both of them, tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"...pergilah, tinggalkan Roma!"

"!?"

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku!"

Dan dengan itu, sang Kardinal pergi meninggalkan gubuk itu.

"Cesare!"

'Percuma. Kau telah menghancurkannya. Kau telah mengkhianatinya. Kau memang bodoh, Chiaro!'

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Teng .... teng .....

Lonceng itu berbunyi lagi.

Sebagi pertanda apa?

Apakah menunjukkan dua hati yang terluka? Atau hanya menyemarakkan suasana senja di antara hati yang kesepian?

.

.

.

.

FIN ??

**a/n** : [1] bener deh, coba baca Cantarella dari buku satu ampe buku 10, buktiin, pasti deh, Cesare mulai mengikat rambutnya sejak Chiaro nggak berada di sisinya.

[2] malaikat yang datang untuk menghancurkan sesosok malaikat lain, yang bahkan sudah hancur sejak takdirnya ditentukan. Saiia akui Lucrezia nggak jelek. Tapi bukan berarti dia cakep. Bukan berarti dia good looking juga. Buktinya saiia ngerasa pengen muntah liat dia *karena adanya dendam kesumat pribadi*

[3] Saya paling suka adegan itu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[4] kenapa Chiaro minta berhenti?! Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang bakal nerima hukuman kaya apapun dari Cesare? Kalo gitu, itulah (sweet) punishment dari Tuannya itu. Dasar! Padahal lagi panas-panasnya tuh!

BTW, saiia nggak peduli sama Lucrezia fans. Yang jelas, saiia dengan keras, lantang dan jelas mendeklarasikan kalau saiia, cassie-HAIKU, salah satu author di FFN adalah **Lucrezia-hater**. Bagi yang merasa tersinggung, silakan lewat review, atau PM. Atau lewat email saia juga bisa, di . Oh, atau lewat blog saia, di **.com**. silakan. Hanya saja saiia ga punya fb. Hehe. Tambahan, saia juga SakuraHaruno-hater (tapi nggak selalu, tergantung gimana kelakuannya)

.

Salam damai,

cassie-HAIKU


End file.
